


Frammenti di un sorriso perduto

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angst, Episode Related, Italiano | Italian, The Final Problem references, The Smile on the Wall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Storia di uno Smile giallo che non ha un'anima, che ride di fronte alla morte, ma che piange per il proprio triste destino mentre il 221b di Baker Street esplode per mano di Eurus Holmes.





	Frammenti di un sorriso perduto

 

 

>  
> 
> Sorridi senza una ragione  
>  Ama come se fossi un bambino  
>  Sorridi, non importa quello che ti dicono  
>  La vita è bella così.  
>  [Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MayPtACx3lk)

  
  


 

 

 

Tracce di ricordi in un sorriso perduto. Brandelli di vernice su una parete scrostata. Memoria di risate che si fa più nitida. E tu che sorridi, bastardamente indifferente. Perché sei fatto di mera pittura gialla, non dovresti avercela un’anima.

Sorridi anche mentre vai in pezzi. Anche mentre bruci. Anche mentre ogni cosa attorno a te esplode, lasciando solo abbozzi di morte e polvere nera a far d’arredo.

Forse sono lacrime quelle che s’intravedono e che rigano il muro, perché sì, magari ce l’hai anche quell’anima che vai cercando. Non hai una risposta. E prima che tu riesca a dartene una, già sei un ricordo su di un muro che non esiste più.

 

 

  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione è stata tradotta in italiano, ma proviene dalla canzone cantata da Noa, tratta dal film “La vita è bella”.
> 
> La drabble è ambientata durante l'esplosione del 221b di Baker Street, nell'episodio "The final problem".


End file.
